The present application relates to soccer training, and more specifically to teaching soccer skills, techniques, turns, fakes, tricks and training exercises using a set of mats with printed upper surfaces that provide a step-by-step guide for the soccer student by indicating the exact position, direction and sequence of steps and movements for the soccer student's feet to take and the manner in which a soccer ball should be handled when carrying out a particular technique.
The applicant is a former professional soccer player and a current soccer coach that coaches youth soccer to students of all ages. From own personal coaching experience, applicant recognizes that teaching proper soccer techniques can be a lengthy and challenging process, given the complexity and nuances of some of the various soccer techniques and taking into consideration that the traditional way of coaching, which is by showing the technique to the students in a group setting can be extremely challenging.
Young soccer players commonly learn soccer techniques by observing the coach and then trying to duplicate the technique or movement while controlling the ball. Learning the techniques can be a challenging process for the young soccer students because of the complexity of the technique, since the technique may include multiple steps and moves in a specific sequence. The traditional manner of presenting soccer techniques to the students is another challenging task for the soccer coach, especially since the soccer coach is usually facing the students or facing the side which puts the movement in the reverse direction for students. The ability to learn varies from student to student, and in a group practice setting proves to be very challenging since some of the students fall behind and other students are way ahead of the rest of the students.
Through personal experience, the applicant has found that it is much easier for the soccer students to learn and carry out the steps is when each technique is broken down and displayed on a mat. The ability to demonstrate to the students the exact placement of the right and left feet on the mat and in relation to the soccer ball is very important in order to perform the correct technique.
The set of Soccer Skills and Technique Training Mats shows the students where to position each foot and the sequence and direction of each move or step as well as the part of the foot used to control the soccer ball. Each mat represents a different technique, and provides a step-by-step guide for the user to carry out a particular soccer drill.
The set of Soccer Skills and Technique Training Mats also, gives each soccer student the opportunity to learn the techniques at their own pace, as since each student's ability to learn is dependent on many factors such as the student's age and motor skills.